Lover After Me
by stephi-247
Summary: --KakaIruGen song fic - Lover after me-- Kakashi and Iruka broke up 7 months ago and Kakashi cant move on... but he can still get Iruka back... cant he?


**A/N: I am going to start a kakairu fic soon and I needed to get myself used to writing it... so I decided...'HEY lets do a song fic...' of course, with me, plans don't always go as well as they sound...so yeah, i'm sorry :S**

_Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
Its been seven months and counting  
You've moved on  
I still feel exactly the same  
Its just the that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name  
Like photographs and memories of love  
Steel and granite reminders  
The city calls your name and I cant move on_

Kakashi sighed in frustration as the ninja crossed his mind once more. They had broken up 7 months ago so why couldn't he get over it? Iruka had, he could picture him with Genma now. He could picture the smug smirk he gave him every time they passed. He sighed deciding to give himself a break. How could he get over someone that for 3 years he spent nearly every waking moment with. Everywhere held some kind of memory of a time when the Chuunin had still loved him

_Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me  
_

He flicked off his bedroom light and tried to forget all the times he had done that exact routine and jumped into bed o snuggle up to his brunette. He tried not to think about the fact that the other shinobi was probably doing that exact thing with his new lover right now. He could image the voice that Iruka would murmur good-night in. the caring tone tat he had used on Kakashi all those years. But things had changed now and that soft voice, those loving glances, they were all directed at Genma now. Irukas new lover.

_  
Am I all alone in the universe?   
Theres no love on these streets  
I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway  
So this is my new freedom  
Its funny  
I don't remember being chained  
But nothing seems to make sense anymore  
Without you I'm always twenty minutes late  
_

He sat In bed looking at the dimly lit streets and suddenly he felt very alone. No one had loved him since Iruka. He had loved that man with his heart and soul. He gave everything to him... but it turned out that Iruka hadn't wanted him to, he hadn't wanted Kakashi. He stretched out in bed and found himself missing the way he always had to curl up so small in an attempt to stop himself from disturbing the shinobis sleep. He had all this new freedom now... but at the same time he couldn't remember feeling like he didn't. Nothing made sense without Iruka there beside him, nothing was the same. He smirked bitterly to himself when he realise without Iruka there to make sure he was on time, he was always at least 20 minutes late again.

_  
And time goes by so slowly  
The nights are cold and lonely  
I shouldn't be holding on  
But I'm still holding on for you  
_

He look at his clock as the second hand ticked around, each movement seeming to take and eternity. He curled up and entwined himself in the blankets, trying to block out the bitter cold and suppress the goosebumps rising on his skin. H found himself missing the way on these kind of nights he could always snuggle into his lovers arms and feel instant warmth overcome him. He bit his lip. He hated that he was still holding on, that no matter what he did he couldn't let go

_  
Here I go again  
I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
But I'm standing at your doorway  
I'm calling out your name because I cant move on..._

His irrational thinking for once got the better of him and he jumped out of ed, still dressed after never bothering to change and vanished, reappearing in Irukas doorway. He knocked desperately and called out his name, ignore the fact it was 3am and that everyone around him was sleeping, all that mattered was Iruka. When Iruka opened the door looking anxious and worried he wasn't the least it impressed to be facing a distressed Kakashi. When the said ninja threw himself at Iruka the brunettes tolerance snapped and he pushed Kakashi off. "Get off me Kakashi, I told you move on already, you lost me a long time ago."

"I cant Iruka, can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing for me anymore."

Iruka sighed and closed the door before whispering through it,"I feel nothing for you anymore."

**A/N:-dies-I cant believe I wrote that and even more I cant believe I posted it. Oh well, please review anyway, i'm new to kakairu and need some advice f I ever intend on writing this fic...**


End file.
